1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a temperature detection device.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor drive system for a vehicle is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-278802 (JP 2000-278802 A). This system includes a battery, a motor that is driven by electric power from the battery, and an inverter that converts the electric power between the battery and the motor. Positive and negative electrodes of the battery are connected to the inverter via relays, respectively.